


What Am I Gonna See (Any Minute Now)

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Keith background relationshiop, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Extremely Gay Shiro, Fluff, Lance is a mess too, M/M, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Dancing, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Shiro agrees to go to a blind date set up by Allura, if only to get her off his back about being single on Valentine's Day. However, when his date shows up, he decides that maybe he should've agreed to do this sooner._______________________Tan fingers slid shakily through brown locks, ocean blue eyes locked nervously on the floor. Shiro felt his throat go dry.“Thankfully another car had seen me break down and stopped to help me. Oh! Where are my manners — my name is Lance McClain.”A nervous smile was thrown his way along with an outstretched hand, and when Shiro reached out to reciprocate, those ocean eyes locked with his and felt his breath get punched out of his chest.Thank you, Allura.





	What Am I Gonna See (Any Minute Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Erin!!! I hope you enjoy!  
> This is my gift for @RitzyPotato, you should go check them out over on twitter and tumblr!  
> (Yes the title is a reference to Blind Date by Barbra Streisand.)

Shiro tapped his fingers against the table nervously as he checked his phone again. The last text he had received from Allura sat innocently on the screen, staring up at him. 

 

_Allura | 1756: Hey, Lance got stuck in traffic_

_so he’s going to be running a little late._

 

**Shiro | 1757: I still don’t understand**

**why you didn’t just give me his number.**

_Allura | 1757: Because this is more fun for me._

_Allura | 1758: And so that you can’t cancel the date._

 

It was now 1817 and this Lance guy still hadn’t shown up. Shiro sighed, picking up his glass of water and finishing the last of it before waving to the waiter. He had been sitting here for almost an hour now, and he knew when he had been stood up. 

His waiter, a lovely women with long blonde hair, had just arrived at the table when another figure popped up next to her. 

“I am so, so, _so_ , sorry!” 

Oh. 

“I’d gotten stuck in traffic leaving the house and then after I’d finally gotten out of it my car broke down and my phone died! I was so worried I was going to miss you!”

Tan fingers slid shakily through brown locks, ocean blue eyes locked nervously on the floor. Shiro felt his throat go dry. 

“Thankfully another car had seen me break down and stopped to help me. Oh! Where are my manners — my name is Lance McClain.” 

A nervous smile was thrown his way along with an outstretched hand, and when Shiro reached out to reciprocate, those ocean eyes locked with his and felt his breath get punched out of his chest. 

_Thank you, Allura_. 

“Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.” Shiro grinned back, motioning for Lance to take a seat. The other man did so, thanking the waiter as she filled both of their glasses up with water. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, each pump sending a wave of tingles up to his brain. Shiro was actually half tempted to call her back to the table to keep him from embarrassing himself when she left them to pour over their menus. 

“Lance McClain, but you can call me Lancey-Lance.” Lance winked as he slid into his seat. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, however; Lance was flushing a bright red. Shiro whimpered quietly as his eyes traced the flush from his cheeks down his neck and across his collarbone. 

“I- uh, I don’t know why I just said that.” Lance covered his eyes with his fingers, peering between them shyly up at Shiro. “Please don’t actually call me Lancey-Lance.” 

This man was absolutely too cute to be real. 

Lance smiled when Shiro simply chuckled in response. Shiro cleared his throat, looking down at his bright white plate and letting the fingers of his prosthetic tap, tap, tap against the edge. 

“So, Allura said that you were new in town?” 

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, crossing his arms and letting his elbows rest on the table in front of him. “I transferred locations through my job at Altea Incorporated.” 

Shiro nodded, flipping the menu closed. “Is that how you met Allura?”

Lance sent Shiro an amused glance, taking a sip of his water. Shiro raised an eyebrow in return, wondering what he had said that was so funny to the other man. 

“I’m just wondering if Allura should be sitting in this seat instead of me.” Lance tilted his head to the side, the warmth that had been dancing in his eyes dying with the question. Shiro spluttered, choking on the water that he had sipped in mirror image to Lance.

“Oh dear God, no!” 

Lance straightened in his seat, both eyebrows raised and Shiro felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment at his outburst. 

“I’m- uh, very, extremely gay.” Shiro explained, clearing his throat.  

“Hello, Extremely Gay. I’m Raging Bisexual, nice to meet you.” Lance grinned, his eyes shining brightly again and Shiro sighed in relief. “I kinda figured you weren’t a straight line when Allura set us up on a blind date.”

“Alright, what can I get you gentlemen tonight?” The waitress smiled at them both, her tiny book held aloft and pen ready. 

The two men ordered their food, smiling as they joked with the woman. When she left, they turned back to each other, and it was clear that neither of them knew what to talk about next. Shiro twisted his head to the side, scratching at the back of his neck. Movement caught his eyes, and he grinned, turning back to Lance. 

“So, Lancey-Lance, have you ever danced before?” Shiro asked, casually standing from his chair and pulling his shirt down in a way that he knows makes his chest look amazing. Lance blinked, biting his lip. 

“I used to dance in college, my twin sister had Cotillion so I kinda got volun-told to be her escort.” 

“Then, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dance?” Shiro asked, bending slightly at the waist and offering his hand. Lance grinned, standing and accepting his hand. Shiro placed it in the crook of his elbow, and then guided them through the cluster of tables to the dance floor. 

A live band was playing acoustic covers on a small stage, and couples were swaying gently back in forth to the beat. Shiro let out a hum, stepping into a semi-free space and turning to Lance. 

“Shall you take the lead, or I, my good sir?” Shiro used his business voice, letting his voice drop down an octave in the way that captures people’s attention. He grinned when he felt Lance’s breath catch, fingers spasming gently around Shiro’s bicep. 

“I think I’ll let you take the lead this time,” Lance smiled widely, a dimple standing out on his right cheek. “And then next time, I’ll take over.” 

Shiro nodded, swallowing harshly as the got into position. 

Lance’s hand was draped softly on Shiro’s shoulder. He held his hand up in the ready position, almost as if he was going to do the waltz, and Shiro shook his head with a small smile. Lance was an amazing man, and Shiro was going to be pulling out all of the stops in the hopes of getting another date -- and possibly a future together -- out of him. 

“Aren’t we going to show these hicks what real dancing is?” Lance grinned, and Shiro could read his nervousness in the way that his eyes darted around. 

“Maybe another day. Right now though, I kinda just want to sway in place and get to know the man in my arms,” Shiro remarked as he took ahold of Lance’s hand and then curled it up into his chest. The movement pulled Lance closer, their chests brushing. A blush took over Lance’s face again, and Shiro let his other hand rest high on Lance’s waist before setting them to a nice, slow sway. Their faces were almost even, so Shiro tried to make it less awkward by resting his cheek against his forehead. 

“So, Lance, you said you work with Altea Incorporated. What exactly is your job?” 

“...Well, I work in the PR department. I make sure that everything looks aesthetic. Allura is the head of the department, that’s how we met actually. I was the head for the Altea Inc. over on the east side of the States.” Lance answered slowly, his voice low. 

Shiro hummed, accepting the answer to his previous question as the olive branch it was meant to be. They continued to sway, heads close together. Shiro had a quick thought of staying like this forever -- trapped in time to the music -- before he brushed the thought away. He did wonder, however; if Lance was having the same struggle of instant chemistry that he was having. 

“What about you? What do you do?” 

“I work as a personal trainer. I met Allura there along with her boyfriend, Keith. He and I actually are thinking of starting up a business together with our own gym.” 

Lance snickered, “Let me know if you do, I’ll stop by for a lesson or two.” 

“I don’t know if you’d be up for it,” Shiro teased, pulling back so that he could meet Lance’s eyes. “Keith and I right now are training with MMA and physical strength. That’s our specialty actually. Most of the time, we’re working with movie stars for superhero movies and action films.” 

“Hmmm, I think I’d surprise you with how well I could keep up with you two.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, the left one jerking as if a step behind the right. Shiro found himself giggling at the actions, turning his  head so that they were once more pressed cheek to cheek. He caught sight of their waitress making her way towards their table, a tray filled with plates held aloft over her shoulder. 

“It seems that our food is ready,” Shiro murmured, pulling away with a sigh. He stepped back, letting the fingers of his right hand keep themselves tangled with Lance’s left hand. “Come on, let’s finish dinner and then maybe we can bust out some of those more trying dances.”

“Trying?” Lance laughed the question, his head tilting back. 

| Happy Valentine’s Day|

Lance was falling in love. 

He blamed himself for the fact, but he placed most of that blame on the wonderful, broad shoulders of one Takashi Shirogane. The man was just perfect! He was only a head and a half taller than Lance, the perfect height for Lance to bury his face in the man’s collarbone without worrying about knocking him out. He was strong, looking as if he could lift Lance with one arm -- and that had always been a weak point for Lance. 

“Keith and I actually met when he crashed his motorcycle into my yard.”

And he was unbelievably kind. 

“The poor kid had run away from another foster home, and had taken only the motorcycle he’d built by himself and the clothes on his back when he did so. I brought him inside, fixed him a sandwich and then sat down to do some paperwork that needed to be done for my job at the time. He was so confused!” Shiro snickered, his eyes shining with joy, amusement, and mischief -- and it was all the strength Lance had to not sigh dreamily and melt into a puddle. 

“Why was he so confused?” Lance asked, taking another bite of his chicken alfredo. Shiro took a sip of his drink before answering. 

“You know, I think it was because I didn’t immediately pester him about what had happened. Or maybe that I hadn’t called the cops on him from driving through my fence. Either way, he started up a conversation five minutes later and the rest was history.” Shiro shrugged. 

The talking took a pause as they focused in on their meals. Lance had been really impressed by how easy it was to talk with Shiro. In the beginning, he had thought that Shiro had been one of those men pretending to be gay, staging a date to see if they were worthy enough to be a friend of a friend or even to see if said friend was single. Lance had seen many dates go similarly. 

It was nice to see that he’d found a guy who was honest and actually interested in men. 

“I can take those plates for you, gentlemen. When I come back, mayhap you will decide to have some dessert?” Their waitress smiled, lifting the two empty plates from the table before gliding away through the tables. 

“What do ya say, Shiro. Wanna split a cake with me?” Lance flashed one of his winning smiles -- the ones that had women and men alike dropping to their knees at his feet. Shiro grinned back, his cheeks a little red. 

Maybe this time he would have a chance? Maybe this time, it wouldn’t just be a one night stand and Lance had stumbled across someone who would want to spend the rest of their life with him. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. The only question is,” Shiro paused, narrowing his eyes playfully, his grin giving away his teasing, “is if we should get cheesecake or one of those caramel brownie things.” 

“Cheesecake! Is there any question?” 

The two men grinned widely at each other, gazes locked. 

It took the waitress a good thirty seconds of clearing her throat for them to realize that she had been standing there for the past minute and a half. Lance swallowed quietly, dragging his eyes away from Shiro’s smile as he conversed with her. He turned his gaze to his lap, his fingers trembling as he unlocked his phone.

 

_Allura | 1905: Well, what do you think of him?_

_Allura | 1916: Since you haven’t answered, I’m_

_gonna assume it's going well._

_Allura | 1950: Lance, I’m heading to bed, text me!_

**Lance | 2027: Allura, he’s amazing!! Oh, he’s so**

**perfect!! How does he exist?!?!**   

He put his phone back and turned his gaze back to his date. He didn’t want this night to end. 

| Happy Valentine’s Day |

After the two men had finished their cheesecake, they headed back out onto the dance floor. Shiro once again took the lead, immediately drawing Lance into a slow waltz. Lance smiled up at Shiro, quirking one of those perfect eyebrows. 

“No standing in place, middle school dance, swaying this time?” 

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head and guiding them towards the table he’d noticed earlier, steering them around a couple that looked to be trying to absorb one another. 

“I thought you wanted to show all these commoners how it was done?” 

“I’m not complaining,” Lance took a half a step closer on their next turn, almost pressing their chests together, “in fact, I’m finding myself quite happy where I am.” 

The wink Lance sent his way had tingles rushing through Shiro’s entire body, his cheeks burning. He cleared his throat. 

“I’m quite happy where you are too,” he murmurs, tilting his head forward and letting his head rest against Lance’s for a half a second before pulling away to send Lance into a slow spin. As Lance turns, Shiro reaches out for the case of blue roses he’d spotted earlier, plucking one of the large blooms and holding it out so that it was even with Lance’s face when he was once again facing him. 

“ _Oh_.”

Lance reached up to take the flower with trembling fingers, one finger gently stroking the blue petals. 

“It’s the color of your eyes,” Shiro remarks as he takes it from Lance’s hand. He brushes Lance’s hair behind his ear before tucking the flower in with the strands, his thumb trailing over a soft cheek. “It’s not quite as beautiful though. Doesn’t have that light like yours do.” 

Lance looked stunned, his eyes wide and mouth open, a flush rising on his cheeks. Shiro smiled tentatively, knowing that this was a moment that could decide their lives together. If Lance decided that Shiro was too much then, this would be the last time Shiro ever saw him. 

“Well,” Lance blinked slowly, reaching up to brush his fingers across the flower before moving to clutch at Shiro’s shoulders, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to match that.” 

His eyes were practically glowing. His smile so wide that Shiro was sure it could wrap around the Earth a few times. 

Shiro had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

“Well then,” Shiro swallowed, pulling Lance closer to his chest and setting them swaying once again, “you’ll just have to think of something for our next date.” 

Lance giggled, leaning forward to brush a kiss against Shiro’s cheek. 

“Yeah, I guess I will, won’t I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Fluffy enough? Not fluffy enough?  
> :D Please feel free to let me know below! Or you could come and chat with me over on Twitter @BabesBlock.


End file.
